


Snowfall and Constellations (And a Pair of Sunflowers)

by goodnightcomet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm also bad at summaries, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sad and Happy, and tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightcomet/pseuds/goodnightcomet
Summary: Dan decided to pay Phil a visit on a pleasant winter evening. It was peaceful and comforting.





	Snowfall and Constellations (And a Pair of Sunflowers)

Dan stepped into the grassy area, which was slightly wet because of the sprinklers that went off earlier. He sat down on the freshly cut grass and ran his fingers through it. He was sitting next to Phil. Phil was the main reason why Dan decided to come to this place. 

 

The sun had already set, but he still saw little remnants of the warm orange and pink gradients that blended with the dark blue night sky, which had been quickly riddled with an abundance of stars. Autumn ended about a week ago, and the weather started to get colder and colder every day.

It was only the very early days of winter, but Dan had started to get excited about snowfall already. Wow, Phil really influenced him in a lot of ways, huh? Dan used to be apathetic towards snow. It was just cold mush; a nuisance that was difficult and frustrating to clean up. But when Phil came along, he really changed his mindset about things. He finds snow so much more exciting now, especially snowflakes. Whenever it was snowing, Phil would just drag Dan outside to catch some. The black-haired man found them so beautiful. He always cupped his hands together and reached out to catch a snowflake. He'd then take a closer look at it, marveling at its beauty before it melted in the warmth of his hands a few seconds later. Then he'd go on and repeat the action for who knows how long. The wonder in his eyes was so captivating to Dan, and he always found himself not being able to take his eyes off of him. 

 

Dan loved to come to this place and reminisce about memories like that with Phil. It was pretty far away from the big booming city of London, though he could still hear faint sounds of it in the background if he listened closely.

The sky was now completely painted in an ombre of dark blues and blacks. The gentle breeze quietly blew through Dan's brown curls as he looked up at the sky, keeping an eye out for constellations. His favourite one was Orion's Belt. The structure is really simple: just three stars lined up to look like, well, a belt. It's not spectacular, but Orion's Belt is important; it's part of a bigger and more complex constellation, and that's what Dan liked most about those three little stars. He and Phil have established that it was their favourite constellation. And, as cheesy as it sounded, whenever they were apart, they'd always look up at the night sky and find comfort in the fact that the other person was looking at the same stars, too.

 

Dan smiled sadly to himself. He looked over at the granite gravestone that stood tall among the others. He traced his fingers along the etched markings of his loved one's name. Today officially marked one year since Phil passed away.

He looked down at his hands, which were each twirling two sunflowers. Dan hated sunflowers and the colour yellow, but they were Phil's favourite. They're apparently associated with warmth, positivity, power, strength and happiness, all of which described Phil really well. Dan could see why he really liked them. Sunflowers aren't usually, from what Dan knew, the type of flowers you'd normally see at a cemetery. But what the hell, they were Phil's favourite flower. 

The curly-haired man leaned over and gently placed the two flowers near the tombstone. Phil had always wanted everything to be in pairs so that they wouldn't be lonely. Dan always thought that that was so precious. He stood up and stepped back a bit, looking down at the grave.

 

"I love you. And... I miss you."

 

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. It's been a while since he said those words to him. Everything felt very... peaceful. Dan had moved on from his death, and he found strength in knowing that Phil was at peace. 

 

Oh look, snowfall! This early into winter and it was already snowing! Dan cupped his hands together and reached out to catch a snowflake. He took a closer look at it before it melted into the warmth of his hand. He smiled to himself again.

He slowly walked away from the gravestone and headed out of the cemetery. He briefly looked up at the sky to catch a glimpse of Orion's Belt. Dan liked to think that Phil somehow, somewhere, was looking at it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was shorter than what I usually write, but I like it nonetheless. I wrote this at 3am, so sorry if it seems kind of all over the place. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it !!


End file.
